


Well aware

by HeiXM



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, 奎顺 - Freeform, 权顺荣 - Freeform, 金珉奎 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:35:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22734952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeiXM/pseuds/HeiXM
Summary: 食用愉快
Relationships: Kim Mingyu/Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi
Kudos: 2





	Well aware

**Author's Note:**

> 食用愉快

Well aware

奎顺的无脑开车，师生设定，ooc 第一次开车，渣文笔预警

“靠！”  
金珉奎猛的睁开眼，“怎么又梦到那种画面。”  
梦里的权顺荣脖子上是蕾丝的chocker，腿上是破洞的白色丝袜，坐在纯白色的床上，上身没有穿衣服， 而他下身溢出的液体已经把丝袜浸得透明，浑身上下都散发着香气，甜甜的，像是奶香，无时无刻不在诱惑着金珉奎。一想到这里，金珉奎的下身又起了反应， 不用看都知道，做了这种梦，今天又要洗床单了，明明昨天才刚换过啊！

金珉奎是 S 大的一名大二学生，自认为普普通通， 是不会引人注目的那种人，虽然他也不明白为什么有那么多的女生要自己的联系方式，也不明白为什么自己总是没什么关系特别好的男性朋友。而权顺荣呢，

是S 大的一名英语老师，也是金珉奎的老师。

不知道是从什么时候开始，金珉奎总会把注意力放在权顺荣身上，可能是从开学第一天那短短一秒的对视吧。就是那一秒钟，金珉奎感受到了萌芽，像是一个在平脊的沙漠走了整整 18 年的人，终于看到了一点  
绿色，而那点小小的绿芽，正是他心里那颗埋了 18 年才破土的种子。为什么自己见过这么多人都没有这种感觉，而权顺荣只用了一秒钟就让它有了生命的迹像呢？这就是一见钟情吗？  
初见之后的每一天，金珉奎都会装作不经意的出现在权顺荣的视线范围内，有时会拿着自己的课题去请教权顺荣，趁机和他待上一整个下午，但谁知道他有没有听进去过，毕竟他的眼睛就没离开过权顺荣的脸。  
又例如大一期末考试前的某一天，金珉奎拿着自己的论文去找权顺荣，对眨着自己好看的桃花眼，看着权顺荣说：“顺荣老师，我有些问题想问你，你现在能给我讲讲吗？”权顺荣思考了一下，很平静地答应了， 只可惜金珉奎没有多看一眼，错过了权顺荣上扬的嘴角。  
图书馆里，金珉奎和权顺荣并排坐在一起，权顺荣给他细心讲解着问题。他拿着黑色中性笔的手肉肉的，

但又很好看也很白，相比金珉奎来说，他的手很小， 如果要牵手的话，应该是可以直接包住的类型。“顺荣老师看起来好软哦，感觉没什么力气呢。”金珉奎突然起了玩心，想要挑逗一下他的老师。权顺荣听到这句话，脸红得厉害，明明是自己的学生，为什么还会这么心动。  
“哪有，我可厉害了，我可是跆拳道黑带呢！”权顺荣带着一点虚势的语气，在金珉奎看来就是撒娇。  
两人四目相对的时候，金珉奎正看着权顺荣微微笑着，像是能看破一切的眼睛，却看不出来权顺荣心里想的是什么。  
“笑的这么好看，太犯规了吧！”这样的想法一直停留在权顺荣的脑海，他低下头，继续给金珉奎讲着问题，耳尖还是红的，脑子里乱的像神经纤维都打了结一样。

“谢谢顺荣老师给我的讲题啊！我们下次再见吧！”金珉奎跑远之后，权顺荣默默的站在原地，嘴里小声的说着：“我们下次再见吧，希望再见的时候可以来的快一点呢。”

英语课上，本该好好听课的金珉奎不受控制的把注意力放在权顺荣身上，看着那人写粉笔字时手臂上线条不怎么明显的肌肉，看着他讲课时的一举一动“顺荣老师肯定很软很香吧。”这样的想法又一次出现在金珉奎的脑海里，“像梦里一样。”

叮铃铃铃  
下课铃一响，金珉奎就冲出座位，跑到权顺荣的面前， 对他说“顺荣老师，今天晚上有空吗？我想请你吃个晚饭，就算我为了谢谢你之前帮我补习，可以吗？” 表面平静的他，其实紧张得心跳加速，他高考的时候都没有这么紧张，现在的他感觉下一秒就会心脏骤停。  
“好。”  
“我下午 6 点下班，到时候我们学校东门集合吧！”

离学校不远的餐厅里，微黄的灯光打在每个人的脸上，像是给人加了一层滤镜，莫名给人一种很温暖的感觉。空气中一股浓郁的熏香的味道，让人有点头晕，

眼前也变得模糊起来。也不知道是不是因为这个，权顺荣的脸有点微微泛红，说话也粘粘糊糊的，虽然两人只是在谈论一些普普通通的话题，但气氛却莫名变得暧昧。从权顺荣口中说出的每一个字，都在撩拨着金珉奎的内心，在这样下去可不行，万一真的忍不住了怎么办？  
“顺荣老师有女朋友吗？” “啊啊...我没有女朋友...”  
“那顺荣老师是有在考虑吗？或者在计划？”  
权顺荣笑得有点勉强，看得出来不想再继续这个话题， 他只是沉默了一会儿，又重新抬起头来。

“珉奎啊，其实你不需要用这些问题来试探我的。我能感觉到你在上课的时候看我。但是，我们珉奎是不是有点太傻了，到现在还不知道老师对你是什么感觉吗？”权顺荣的眼睛本身就很有魅力，而这个时候的他，眼里满是情欲，仿佛只需要勾勾手指，无论什么人，都会乖乖跟着走。  
金珉奎感觉自己现在就是日本热血动漫里的宝藏猎人，而他找了这么久的绝世珍宝现在就在自己眼前， 完全触手可及。

平时脾气很好的金珉奎同学反而耍起坏了，毕竟权顺荣已经跑不掉了。

“顺荣老师，吃饱了吗？吃饱了的话，我们就回学校吧。”金珉奎没有回答权顺荣的问题，就只是像平常一样笑着，露出可爱又人畜无害的虎牙，像一只等待主人的大狗狗一样，完全是忠犬啊。但表面纯良的他， 其实已经在心里做好了计划，关于怎么样才能把权顺荣美味的吃掉的计划。

两人一直沉默地走到了学校门口，有点不满的权顺荣本以为金珉奎会跟他就此分别，但这人一直抓着他的手不放开，一句话都不说，只是把他拉着走，最后停在了教室。

平时都坐满了人的教室，现在只有他们两个人。权顺荣站在熟悉的讲台上，只不过这时的他正在和他的学生接吻。  
两人的舌头交缠在一起，起初的他还很温柔，只是

轻轻的用舌头舔着权顺荣的上鄂，权顺荣也笨拙地回应着他。后来金珉奎就变了个样，开始变得像一匹饿狼，用他的舌头疯狂的侵略着权顺荣口腔，具有攻击性又让权顺荣舍不得停下。权顺荣被憋得流了眼泪， 只要找到一点机会就会大口喘气。

空气中弥漫着甜腻的味道，金珉奎把权顺荣越抱越紧，他的下身已经有些涨大了，现在的体位让他的下体时不时地碰到权顺荣的大腿根部，让他发出了娇嗔的声音。

金珉奎的手开始从权顺荣的衬衣下摆往里摸索着， 轻轻地摩挲着权顺荣的肌肤。“顺荣老师的腰果然很软呢”说着还用手掐了掐，明明还没做什么过分的动作， 却已经让权顺荣硬了起来。

“顺荣老师，你也太敏感了吧，这点程度就已经忍不住了吗？我还没开始呢，那我们要不要试试更刺激的呢？”金珉奎的一手摸着权顺荣的腰，一手揉捏着权顺荣的屁股，时不时还假装不小心的碰到那敏感的部位。权顺荣用手背捂着自己的嘴巴，努力不让自己发出很羞耻的声音。

“顺荣老师，珉奎很想听到你的叫声呢，顺荣老师的叫声肯定很好听吧。”  
说着这话的同时，金珉奎已经将一根手指探入了， 权顺荣被弄的没力气忍住声音，发出了一声夹着鼻息和气喘的娇喘声。  
得逞的金珉奎又再探进第二根手指，越来越深入， 权顺荣的穴口也慢慢的被扩张。金珉奎感受到权顺荣在抓挠着他的背，他仿佛看到了权顺荣求饶的表情。让他有了莫名的满足感，这种感觉迫使他让权顺荣叫得更厉害。  
“顺荣老师帮我脱一下裤子吧，我这两只手都不方便呢。”探入权顺荣身体里的两根手指开始动起来，本来还觉得害羞的权顺荣因为前所未有的快感而屈服， 他用之前抓挠金珉奎的手拉下了他的裤链，再撩开已经被撑的很大的内裤，露出那人肿胀的下体。  
金珉奎的下体已经胀得紫红，权顺荣用手轻轻的撸动着。这时的他感觉身体里像是有蚂蚁在爬，整个人都瘙痒难耐。  
金珉奎脱掉权顺荣身上的白衬衫，用舌头轻轻舔舐着权顺荣那两颗樱桃般的乳头，用他巨大的性器在权顺荣的穴口边摩擦，仿佛在试探着什么，又仿佛在引诱着什么。权顺荣被撩拨得受不了，发出一阵一阵的

娇嗔。  
简直太羞耻了吧！

“珉奎，求求你了，进来吧，顺荣..顺荣好难受……” 下体的空虚惹得权顺荣想要自己用手去填满，但金珉奎把他的双手都扣着，他难耐地扭着腰。  
但金珉奎还是不打算放过他，依然没有要就这样满足权顺荣的意思。  
“顺荣老师要什么进来？说明白一点嘛。”

权顺荣就是忍不住的状态，他的脸变得通红。汗液疯狂的往外冒，已经把头发打湿了一半。

“要...要珉奎的那里进到....顺荣的...里面...求你了珉奎，别...别再逗我了……唔...”权顺荣说话的声音带着哭腔，又有一种乞求的感觉，实在让金珉奎心软。

不知道是不是因为没有润滑剂，当金珉奎的肉棒一下插进去的时候，权顺荣整个人都软了。痛感和快感相结合的瞬间，他貌似懂得了西方神话里的神明偷吃禁果的原因。

权顺荣的肠壁温度很高，又很紧，金珉奎却不满足的里外抽动，权顺荣的下面溢出乳白色的液体，好像又增加了金珉奎的快感，让他加快了速度。肌肤与肌肤之间的撞击声夹杂着体液的黏腻，教室里的声音变得充满了色欲。

“慢一点，好....痛...唔啊..珉奎，我好像要射了...你慢一点，呜呜..”  
“真的好痛……”  
“但刚才不是顺荣老师你让我进来的吗？”

权顺荣在求他慢一点，但进了金珉奎的耳朵就变成了叫他不要停下，要继续操弄他。  
金珉奎又慢慢的更加深入，终于在好像顶到了尽头的那一瞬间，权顺荣射了出来。

粘稠的乳白色液体喷在了权顺荣平时讲课的地板上， 他今天穿的白衬衫也被那些液体打湿，变得透明。还 有一些则顺着权顺荣的大腿内侧滑下。  
金珉奎把自己的阴茎从权顺荣的穴口里拿了出来， 抬起权顺荣的大腿，用舌头舔着权顺荣大腿内侧的精液，然后用嘴包住了权顺荣刚射过的的下体。

权顺荣的穴口在巨大的空虚之后满满收缩着，体液还在慢慢地溢出。  
金珉奎用舌尖玩弄权顺荣的龟头，没过一会儿，他不安分的手指又插入权顺荣刚刚变紧一些的穴口里， 搞的权顺荣又硬了起来。

这一次，金珉奎让权顺荣趴在地上，决定换一个姿势。他让权顺荣把屁股撅起，然后掰开他的两片肉瓣， 露出潮湿的穴口，然后直接插了进去，权顺荣发出一声叫喘。

明明没有过多久，权顺荣的下面又变得很紧了。不停地吞噬着金珉奎。  
金珉奎用力的抽动着下体，但他却像是突然有了人性一样，动的很慢，但这种莫名的克制让权顺荣忍不住想让他加快速度。  
“珉奎，快一点，再快一点 啊..”  
权顺荣的话又勾起了金珉奎的欲望，现在的他想要看到权顺荣哭着求他停下来的样子。

金珉奎又一次加快了速度，这时的他感觉自己的下体已经胀的不行，快要射出来了。

“顺荣老师想要珉奎射在哪里呢？”金珉奎还在撩拨着权顺荣，仿佛权顺荣越羞耻他越开心。  
权顺荣已经没有力气说话了，极度的快感让他没办法喘息，在和一个人连续做两次的情况下，他感觉自己已经快要窒息了。

“里面，顺荣的....里面...呜啊...”权顺荣大口喘着粗气，他的眼睛被泪水充满，眼尾微微泛红，可怜的让人心疼。

“顺荣老师真贪心呢～”  
金珉奎毫不吝啬地射了进去，从他体内喷射出来的液体充满了权顺荣的下穴，因为实在装不下而溢出来的精液顺着权顺荣白皙的大腿留下来，也和他自己的精液混在了一起。  
“顺荣老师可不能浪费哦，这里还有呢。”他把自己的下体从权顺荣身体里抽出来，绕道权顺荣的面前。权顺荣张着嘴巴，用舌头舔着那人的肉棒，把精液一点点地舔干净，然后用嘴巴一口含住，只是那东西实在太大，顶到了他的喉咙，但他还是努力吞吐着。

凌晨回到家的权顺荣在洗澡的时候回忆着过去一天的经历。除去那些让人脸红的画面，他还记得金珉奎在自己的耳边轻轻地说了一句话。  
“权顺荣老师，我的心意，不用说也能明白的吧。”

再舞一个甜甜蜜蜜小剧场  
次日英语课  
“顺荣老师，你的脸怎么这么红啊，要不要去医务室看看啊？”金珉奎明显是在故意撩拨权顺荣，明明知道原因却还是要问。  
权顺荣听了这句话，下意识的摸了摸脖子上的吻痕， “谢谢这位同学的关心，老师没事的。我们继续上课 吧。”  
嘴上说没事，但昨晚的一幕幕又浮现在权顺荣的脑海里，这次不仅红了脸，权顺荣感觉自己整个人都烧起来了。

下课后  
权顺荣和金珉奎赌气，下了课二话不说就往教室外面走，什么话都不和金珉奎说，明知道金珉奎一直跟在自己后面也不回头。  
为了哄好自己家的男朋友，金珉奎只好一直缠着他不放，权顺荣走到哪他就跟到哪。

“金珉奎同学，请你不要一直这样跟着我了，小心我期末让你英语这一门挂科！”权顺荣鼓着脸，本就有些脸颊肉的他显得更加可爱。他用带着愤怒的眼神看着金珉奎，但在金珉奎眼里，权顺荣简直可爱得不得了。  
话音刚落，金珉奎就把权顺荣的嘴巴堵上了，熟悉的接吻方式，无论多少次都能让权顺荣腿软。经过一段时间缠绵之后，两人的嘴唇已经分开，有几根暧昧的银丝却还不识相地将两人相连，仿佛是作为亲密行为的证明。权顺荣的嘴唇被亲得有点微肿，上挑的眼角点着一点泪花。  
金珉奎慢慢贴近权顺荣的耳朵，他的鼻息喷洒在权顺荣的耳朵上，让他的耳尖再次红了起来。  
“顺荣老师，今天晚上我去找你吧，如果我让您觉得舒服的话，可不可以让我不挂科？”


End file.
